Cosas de ella y de él
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles en donde Sora y Yamato se maravillan con cada nueva cosa que descubren tanto de ella, como de él... ¡Feliz día de la familia sorato!
1. Su risa

**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

 **COSAS DE ELLA Y DE ÉL**

~ **Su risa** ~

Yamato ríe. Tiene los ojos abiertos, curiosos y con sus diminutas y rechonchas manos agarra sus dedos seguramente por alguna especie de inercia. Son como una especie de manillar de ciclomotor para ella. Yamato se mueve de una lado a otro, como si de verdad estuviese en una carrera, le hace gracia ver que ella no se suelta. Podría ser una buena piloto, o por lo menos seguir la tradición de tener una moto.

Quizá la madre no esté muy de acuerdo con eso.

Escucha pesados pasos. Los reconoce y por ello sisea con anticipación. Sora está acostada justo a su lado, en el futón. Cayó dormida de inmediato y no quiere que nadie ni nada la despierte.

Gabumon se hace más sigiloso y alcanza a Yamato que de rodillas, sigue jugando con su hija, que en teoría descansaba junto a su madre. Sonríe y se asoma, a él también le gusta mirarla.

La bebé lo enfoca durante largos segundos y Yamato teme lo que pueda pasar.

—No tan cerca, puedes asustarla.

—¿Por qué la asustaría? —cuestiona el digital con desconcierto. Incluso se siente ofendido, pues lleva observándola casi cinco meses.

—Porque eres un monstruo y los monstruos asustan a los bebés.

—Nunca la he asustado —se defiende él.

La pequeña ha soltado los dedos de su padre, empieza a mover las manitas.

—Pero es ahora cuando se empieza a dar cuenta de las cosas y a reaccionar a los estímulos —Veinticinco enciclopedias de bebés deben servir para algo.

No obstante, Gabumon niega.

—Si se asusta con mi cara, me da igual que sea rubia y tenga los ojos celestes, pensaré que no es hija tuya.

—Gabumon —masculla Yamato. Mataría a quien intentase robarle la paternidad de esa preciosa criatura. No quiere bromas al respecto. Un gimoteo capta su atención—. ¿Lo ves?, va a llorar.

Cree reconocer sus gestos faciales, mientras sus manos se mueven con nerviosismo, también sus pies. Yamato se prepara para recogerla, pues lo último que desea es que su llanto despierte a Sora. Pero se detiene, porque está moviendo la boca de forma diferente, como cuando sonríe. Estira los labios en una graciosa y contagiosa mueca.

—Sonríe —anuncia Gabumon y sonríe con ella.

Estira más las manos, quiere coger su cuerno. Yamato la observa con una mezcla de extrañeza y emoción. Entonces lo oye.

El gimoteo no deriva en llanto sino en algo jamás escuchado. Ríe, está riendo, un sonido que de inmediato se graba en su corazón. Su bebé ríe por primera vez y el sonríe contagiado, con un nudo en la garganta que le impide acompañarla en sus risas.

Quiere llorar de felicidad, pero no quiere hacerlo solo.

—Sora —la mueve del hombro, ella gime—, despierta por favor.

Sora se revuelve y la risa de su hija se hace más fuerte. Si tenía buenos pulmones para llorar como había demostrado durante estos cinco meses, también debía tenerlos para reír. Es maravilloso comprobarlo.

La empuja con más fuerza.

—¡Despierta! —exclama, pero no con dureza, no quiere asustar a su nena que sigue riendo amarrada al, para ella, gracioso cuerno del monstruo.

Y Sora gruñe, dándole un manotazo.

—Demonios… llevo cinco meses sin dormir más de tres horas seguidas…— maldice, mientras se voltea, pero Yamato la interrumpe.

—Está riendo —sabe que en cuanto la escuche y la vea se le pasará el mal humor. Sonreirá, reirá y seguramente llorará.

La mujer queda unos segundos desconcertada, tratando de asimilar lo que su esposo, que está contenido (ella lo nota), le está diciendo. Y entonces la escucha y se siente la peor madre del mundo por no haber pensado más rápido en su bebé.

Gatea hasta ella y sonríe maravillada. No hay cansancio, no hay sueño, solo está la risa de su hija, la cual de inmediato reconoce.

—Está riendo —descubre ella. Se contagia de su risa y de la emoción de Yamato, que deja de contenerse. Sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos.

Lo enfoca, acaricia su cara, Yamato retiene su mano contra su rostro y se estira lo suficiente para poder besarla.

Y su risa se convierte en su canción favorita.

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

N/A: creo que esto será un conjunto de drabbles del sorato como papis, o algo así :)

Gracias por leer!

 **soratolove/sorato4ever**


	2. Su tesoro

**COSAS DE ELLA Y DE ÉL**

~ **Su tesoro** ~

Yamato está preocupado. No deja de mirarla. Sus piececitos casi enterrados, sus manos palpando, explorando. Agarra arena, parece que se la va a llevar a la boca pero en el último momento la tira al aire. Sonríe y aplaude.

—¡Yamato! —el padre se gira. Tan abstraído estaba que no se dio cuenta que empezaba a untar la tela del bikini.

—Perdona, pero —la limpia. Se vuelve a su nena sofocado—, ¿no es peligroso que juegue con la arena?

Sora decide limpiarse ella misma. Su esposo está en órbita. Observa a su hija que vuelve a palpar, a rebuscar, quizá encuentre un tesoro entre la arena. Todos los niños han buscado alguna vez un tesoro enterrado.

—Solo juega —dice, quitándole toda la peligrosidad que su angustiado esposo ve. Luego se arrodilla tras él y le levanta la camiseta— venga, que te de un poco el sol.

—¿Y si le entra a los ojos? —se deja hacer mientras órbita alrededor de Aiko, su bebé de apenas dos años. Su bebé que hoy descubre la playa por primera vez.

Sora sonríe enternecida. Preocupado, protector e incluso angustiado. Ama todas sus facetas, también la de padre.

—Déjala jugar —e impregna la espalda de su esposo con un ligero masaje. Nota su tensión en cada músculo.

—¿No deberías darle protección otra vez?

—Le di hace un par de minutos —ríe Sora—, parece un muñeco de nieve.

No miente. Una visible capa de crema blanca sobresale en la ya de por sí blanquita piel de su hija.

—Tiene la piel delicada, se quemará con facilidad. Sé de lo que hablo. ¿Es suficiente potente? —cuestiona mientras siente los brazos de Sora por encima de sus hombros, untando ahora su pecho en un cariñoso movimiento.

Una caricia así, sentir su cuerpo tan pegado al suyo,... lo habrían vuelto loco en cualquier otro momento. Pero ahora está en órbita sobre el planeta Aiko. Nada de lo que ocurra le hará despegar sus ojos de ella.

Sora acaba besando su sien y untándole un poco en la nariz juguetonamente.

—No te preocupes, cuando la fui a comprar dejé claro que era para una bebé de piel muy blanquita y con un padre muy paranoico —ríe y se vuelve para guardar la crema.

—Perdona por no querer que mi hija sufra una combustión espontánea —Sora niega amenamente y Yamato se levanta abruptamente negando también—. No, no, no cielito, no te quites el gorrito —se agacha recolocándoselo.

La niña lo mira confusa, con sus abiertos ojos azules. Quiere empaparse de todo su alrededor. Notar la arena entre sus dedos, oler el aroma a mar, escuchar el arrullo de una pequeña ola y también el sol. Sentirlo sobre su rostro.

Yamato le hace una carantoña, sonríe y le agarra las manitas. En una resguarda algo, quizá ya ha hallado su tesoro.

—Recuerda la canción —y entona animadamente—: "cuando a la playa vayas, no te quites el gorrito o el sol te dará, demasiado calorcito".

Aiko ríe y aplaude con un puño cerrado. No está dispuesta a perder su tesoro. Yamato se siente satisfecho y lo más importante siente que su bebé esta a salvo de los rayos solares, a salvo de la casi imposible combustión espontánea. Al volverse encuentra a Sora sonriendo pero con un apreciable gesto de sorpresa.

Se sonroja y Sora lo encuentra adorable.

—¿Le cantas canciones didácticas a nuestra hija?

—No… solo algunas —debe admitir. Sora lo mira expectante y Yamato suspira—, cosas sencillas como "cuando hagas natación usa el patito y el bañador", "cruza en verde y de la mano así no te pierdes", "los caramelos solo son ricos cuando te los da tu papito" —Sora aguanta la carcajada, Yamato esboza una media sonrisa—, o el gran éxito "a tu madre la razón siempre darás y así enfadar no la verás".

Yamato ríe al recibir un suave manotazo de su esposa en el brazo.

—No le cantarás eso a nuestra hija de verdad, ¿no? —lo pregunta divertida. Sabe que no es cierto. Solo quiere jugar como su hija con la arena, el agua y el sol.

—Creo que es la que más útil le resultará en el futuro —sigue provocando. Sora gimotea, se retuerce y se recuesta en su regazo.

Yamato la acaricia, su mirada sigue en su hija que trata de levantarse. No duda que lo conseguirá.

—Ojalá hubiese tenido un padre como tú. El mío me enseñaba las cosas con aburridas presentaciones y gruesos libros de vocabulario inentendible. Eso cuando estaba, claro.

Sus palabras emocionan a su esposo. No lo muestra pero Sora lo ve. En sus caricias delicadas, en su sonrisa de absoluta paz. La sonrisa se agranda y Sora sabe a que se debe. Gira la cabeza para ver a su hija que no sin dificultad, pero consigue superar la corta distancia que la separaban de sus padres.

Extiende su mano y muestra una caracola. Yamato la recoge y la sopla. Aiko lo mira con atención, aunque tan solo un susurro se haya escuchado.

—Se puede hacer una flauta con una caracola.

La nena ríe, Sora se reincorpora observando a su esposo ensimismada. Aiko toma el relevo en su sitio y Yamato la abarca devolviéndole su caracola.

—Le gusta la música —dice orgulloso. La niña sopla y sopla.

Terca. No parará hasta hacerla sonar lo que provoca la risa de Yamato y que se incline a su mujer con ternura. Terca. Como ella.

Y juntos quedan orbitando, alrededor de su más preciado tesoro.

 **-OWARI-**

 **.**

 **N/A:** gracias por leer, espero que haya gustado **soratolove/sorato4ever**

2/9/16


	3. Su genio

**COSAS DE ELLA Y DE ÉL**

~ **Su genio** ~

Yamato está molesto. Está cansado. Cansado porque ya es incapaz de fingir sonrisas. No le gusta esperar en un sitio tan concurrido con su bebé. No le gusta esa extraña manía que tienen algunos desconocidos de creerse con derecho a saber todas las intimidades de su bebé simplemente por eso. Por ser un bebé. Sí, lo es, pero es su bebé. ¡Su bebé! Y eso significa que solo él tiene derecho a hablarle de manera ñoña y deleitarse con su sonrisa. Aunque hoy no sonríe y eso es lo que tiene molesto a Yamato.

Lleva con el ceño fruncido desde antes de salir de casa y lo peor es que eso le parece más gracioso a los desconocidos. Yamato tuvo que fruncir también su ceño, siempre más intimidante que el de inocente criatura de meses, para alejar por fin a los acosadores de bebés.

Mueve el muslo arriba y abajo —donde ella está sentada—, pero no funciona. Su expresión geniuda continúa, mientras con el sonajero golpea la mesa reiterativamente.

Yamato suspira mirando su alborotado alrededor. Tiene la tentación de ir a buscarla al taller, quizá eso alegrase a su hija. Quizá sea eso lo que la tiene enojada. Quizá, tan solo, quiera estar con su mamá.

—Es eso, ¿quieres estar ya con mamá?

Sus casi inexistentes cejas se mueven, haciendo más pronunciada la "v" que queda entre medio. Yamato resopla.

—¿Y ese resoplido?

De desesperación que se convierte en alivio al verla depositar su portafolios en el asiento de al lado. Con una deslumbrante sonrisa, Sora se dirige a su bebé.

—¿Me echaste de menos cariño?

—Sí —contesta Yamato con agotamiento y Sora niega en una mueca divertida, mientras carga a su bebé.

Automáticamente en el rostro de Yamato se dibuja una sonrisa. Ella la balancea, la sube al aire, la besa y le hace cosquillitas en la mejilla con la nariz y Yamato piensa, que solo Sora a parte de él puede hacer eso a su bebé. Mira a su alrededor con desconfianza. Algunos desconocidos acosa-bebés sonríen enternecidos por la escena. Yamato alza la barbilla con triunfalismo. "Es su bebé, no el vuestro."

Cuando vuelve a enfocar a Sora, esta ya no juega con su niña. Está mirándola detenidamente. Desconcertada, preocupada.

—¿Y esa cara? —pregunta, examinando su ceñido entrecejo. Mira a su esposo— ¿Yamato, qué le hiciste?

Eso indigna al rubio.

—Obviamente nada. La di de comer, dormimos, comió un poco más, dormimos, nos bañamos, dormimos, comió otra vez, dormimos, la cambié una docena de veces y cogió ese sonajero y no lo volvió a soltar —Se cruza de brazos tras su resumen de su día como padre.

—¿Te acordaste de echarle polvitos?, sabes que su piel se irrita con mucha facilidad —dice Sora, acunando ahora a su hija de una lado a otro.

—Le eché un bote entero de polvitos. ¿Me recordarás siempre que una vez se me olvidó echarle?

Sora se sienta a su lado.

—Solo te he preguntado —intenta calmar a su enojado esposo—. Sabes que confío plenamente en ti para cuidar a nuestra hija —hace una pausa—. Más que en mí misma.

El ceño fruncido de Yamato desaparece de inmediato. Mira a su esposa con ternura y también algo de preocupación. No le gusta que sea tan insegura. Ella es la mejor madre del mundo aunque su hija persista hoy en mantener su ceño fruncido también en sus brazos.

—¿Vinieron los chicos con Nyokimon? —pregunta, tras ese silencio reflexivo.

Yamato niega.

—Se quedaron todo el día en el Digimundo.

—Quizá esté enojada por eso —resuelve Sora, ya recuperando la sonrisa.

—Quizá —dice Yamato, no resistiéndose a acariciar la mejilla de su bebé.

Retira su dedo al escuchar la risa contenida de Sora. La mira extrañado.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora?

—Es que… se parece tanto a ti.

—¡Yo nunca pongo esa cara de mal genio! —defiende Yamato, de nuevo sintiéndose ultrajado.

Sora lo mira, con el ceño fruncido igual que su niña. Dos calcos con treinta años de diferencia. Es una ventaja para Yamato que los desconocidos acosa-bebés no lo vean tan adorable como lo ve Sora. A ella ya no la intimida. Se muerde el labio inferior para intentar que su risa no sea escandalosa.

Yamato cruza los brazos. Su molestia es más fingida que real.

—¿Estás diciendo que si nuestra hija tiene mal genio es porque yo tengo mal genio? —Sora tuerce la cabeza. No hay necesidad de asentir lo evidente—. Quizá a la que se parezca sea a ti.

Sora hace un gesto de sorpresa.

—Yo nunca pongo esa cara.

—Claro que sí, es tu cara de "no me molestes estoy diseñando".

—Eso es una cara de concentración, no de enojo —defiende Sora.

—Tal vez nuestra hija esté concentrada y no enojada.

Sora niega y le saca la lengua, antes de inclinarse para besarle brevemente, y Yamato esboza su más placentera sonrisa. Ambos enfocan a su bebé, que ajena a los asuntos de sus padres, continúa agitando ese sonajero con fuerza.

Su ceño se mantiene fruncido. Ya sea por concentración, enojo o simplemente porque quiere demostrar su genio. Es hija de Yamato y Sora a fin de cuentas.

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

 **#soratrobsesión**

N/A: gracias por leer.

23/4/17


	4. Su universo

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **COSAS DE ELLA Y DE ÉL**

~ **Su universo** ~

Ella se asoma a mirarlo. Sus ojos celestes se abren con curiosidad ante ese extraño rostro. Voltea hacia su padre esperando algún tipo de directriz. Su sonrisa es toda la respuesta que encuentra y vuelve a enfocarlo.

Esta vez se siente con más confianza y estira su mano, quiere tocarlo pero en el último momento retira el dedo y se esconde entre las piernas de su padre.

Yamato escucha su risa y acaricia su cabello en busca de su rostro. Sonríe con timidez, mientras chupa inocentemente ese dedo con el que apunto estuvo de rozarlo.

—Ven aquí —Yamato la alza y la sienta sobre sus rodillas— y ahora pon los brazos así —le hace extender sus brazos.

Ella hace lo que le manda y mira a su madre. Al parecer su padre ya se ha comunicado con ella con sus poderes especiales porque avanza hacia ellos con el extraño ser entre sus brazos.

Lo ve moverse y la excitación se apodera de ella.

—Con cuidado cariño —las palabras de su madre siempre son dulces y alentadoras, aunque evidentemente la nena de poco más de tres años no es consciente de tal cosa. Solo es consciente de lo bien que se siente cuando su mamá le habla.

Entonces lo nota sobre sus brazos y no teme que se caiga, no porque siente los grandotes brazos de su papá bajo los suyos, sino porque está absolutamente convencida de que nunca lo va a dejar caer.

Vuelve a reír, esta vez reconociendo hasta el más mínimo detalle de ese rostro sonrosado que hace muecas extrañas y apenas abre los ojos.

Tras ser consciente de lo absorta que ha quedado su hija, Yamato enfoca a su esposa. Contiene la risa, porque sabe que ella está pensando lo mismo que él: desde que su hija empezó a hablar, esta es la primera vez que se ha quedado sin palabras.

—Es tu hermanito —Sora acaricia sus cabellos mimosamente. La niña no reacciona—, ¿cuidarás de tu hermanito?

Como si fuesen las palabras mágicas para despertar de su embrujo, la nena alza la cabeza y asiente emocionada hasta tres veces seguidas. Luego regresa la vista a la nueva personita y por fin su dedo empieza a recorrer cuidadosamente su rostro; su diminuta nariz, su boquita que hace amago de querer succionar, su moflete suave y blandito.

Yamato restriega la mejilla contra el cabello de Sora cuando la siente sentarse a su lado.

—¿Hiciste esto con Takeru? —pregunta ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras su mano acaricia de manera automática el fino cabello de su primogénita.

—Es posible. No recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Takeru, solo sé que me enamoré.

Sora ríe, haciéndole una carantoña en la espalda con la mano que tiene libre.

—Parece que nuestra hija se ha enamorado también.

Vuelve a mirar a su esposo y a perderse en su mirada cristalina. Esa, que es exclusiva de Sora, porque Yamato solo llora ante Sora.

—Seguramente no recuerde este momento cuando sea mayor, pero nosotros sí.

—Nosotros sí.

Sora lo acaricia y lo besa antes de quedar atrapados en el mágico universo que ha creado el amor de su hija hacia esa personita que acaba de conocer. Esa personita, que ya es el centro de su universo.

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

N/A: En mi afán de concluir cosas en esta última etapa, doy por concluida esta colección. Gracias por seguirla y espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Feliz día del sorato y por extensión de los hijos del sorato :)


End file.
